Mizzie in wonderland
by Mizzie-Noah
Summary: Mizzie, the green-haired, Noah-loving girl is in for a treat when she is taken somewhere not in her normal world. Here she meets new people and Find new thing simalar to her old world. Soon she will be alowed to leave, but when the time comes, will she?
1. Chapter 1

Mizzie in wonderland.

Chapter 1

strange dreams

"Mommy?" a little girl asked.

"Mizzie! Why are you up so late?" The mother said, "I thought you went to bed."

"I woke up... I had a bad dream."

"Oh, what was it?" Asked the mother picking up the girl.

"Some man picked up a girl with green hair, and ran off with her, and they went to a magic land."

"How was it bad then?"

"I wasn't in it." Said the girl slightly smiling.

"Go back to sleep, and then you will be." The mother continued, "Just know that I love you a ton, my little Mizzie."

Chapter 1 1/2

meeting Peter

I raised my hand. "East Africa!" I said. It was starting like a normal day, I got up (I'm still feeling tired), got dressed, and went to school. And the only difference between today, and every other day, was that I had to take a Whazz. Now, I don't say tinkle, or make Phishie, I say Whazz. So I went to the bathroom, the one in the middle of the school hallway, it was pretty much an open-entrance one, all you had was a stall door, so you could hear every one in the hall way.

So I was in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, but I felt like I was going to fall asleep. "I've gotta stay awake, if I fall- I could just sleep for three minutes, right? It wouldn't hurt anyone." And the tried wave swept over me, I closed my eyes, only to open them again to a man speaking in the hallway.

"Are you sure you haven't seen this girl? No? Fine, I'll keep looking."

surprised, I finished and looked out in the halls, a guy wearing a hat was holding a picture of me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked walking into his field of vision.

"There you are!" He screamed hugging me.

"Yea, here I am, and , may I ask, who are you?"

"My name is Peter, Pete for short."

"Ok, Pete, why are you looking for me?"

"I just was." He said, giving me a look. I told him I had to go back to class, and as I kept walking down the hall, he kept following me.

"Dude, do you have a problem with me?" I asked getting annoyed. "Cuz, you keep following me!"

"Am I? I'm so very sorry, but I've been told to take you some where, somewhere very important." He answered.

"Can it wait till class is over?" I asked. He nodded, and I went back to class, only for the bell to ring as soon as I sat down. "Oh, Come On!"


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wrong way.

I left the room only to see Pete standing and waiting for me.

"Hey, again, Pete!" I said sarcasticly. "I have to go to AVID, so lets walk and talk." I quickly tripped and got back up. "Awe, Come on! My foot still hurts from first period, and now I broke my boot!"

"Do you want me to carry you?" Pete asked.

"Wait, you think you can carry me and not get me in trouble? Well... My foot really hurts, might as well." He picked me up and waked towards AVID.  
"Cool, I thought the only time a man would carry me was when I wa- WHOA!" He left the route in a sprint, and ran to the woods. "Pete, your going the wrong way! I don't even think the woods are school property!"

"I don't think they are, but I'm from some where 'round here."

"What? Some weirdo from the woods is carrying me? Never thought I'd have to say that _again_."

Pete laughed and said, "Wow, you _are _very funny miss. My people love humor!"

"Your people love wha?"

"Humor! And you've got lots of it!"

_Oh, Crap!_ I thought, _He wants to frikkin eat me! I'm dead!_

He ran up to a tall fence, and knowing he couldn't jump over it, I burred my head in his shoulder. I heard his heart beat, it was slow, all most like he'd just been standing for the last 10 minutes. I wanted to lift my head to ask him why, but I could feel his hand holding my head down, almost like he didn't want me to lift it.

"Keep your head down, if you try to lift it to soon down here you could get hurt. I wouldn't want that, now would I?" He said.

_I could get hurt? Down here?_ I thought._ Where are we?_

"Pete-"

"Shush! I don't want you to do anything but count to 10 in your head. Once you hit 10, lift your head."

I listed and counted. _1, 2, 3, _I thought this was stupid, but I kept counting. _4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10._ I lifted my head, we where no longer in the woods, no, now, we where is some sort of church, it was just beautiful.

Then the thought hit me, _we aren't in Canada any more..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Where are we?

"Peter, where are we?" I asked, he looked at me crazy for an answer.

"You've never been here?" Asked Pete, "I thought you have."

I looked around, and I didn't see anything that I remembered from the past, but I had a de-ja-vou feeling about Peter all of a sudden.

"Wait...I remember something...you, Pete...I remember...you? But-but why? I've never met you before!"

"Well...Do you remember when you where little, and had a recurring dream?"

I took a second, "Yes...I do..."

"Remember when a man was carrying a girl with Green hair?"

I suddenly realize, that girl was _me_.

"That's it...wait...EW-EW-EW-EW-EW!"

"You even remember what comes next! Splendid!"

He leaned over me, I was freaking out. I wanted to break his nose so bad. I kept thinking, _EW! Hes going to kiss me! I don't even really know him!_ Then his lips met mine, and _oh, how I wanted to hurt him._ He fished and scooted back. I went silent.

"There, that wasn't so bad." I stayed quiet, and still.

"Well, see you soon." He walked out, and left me alone in the Church-like room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hate him

As soon as he was completely gone, I moved.

"Stupid Pervert, I won't even acknowledge that kiss." Suddenly I got a weird feeling about being alone in that room, so I ran as fast as I could, as far as I could.

About five minutes later, I was outside a giant castle,"De-ja-vou."

"Halt!" I herd two voices behind me.

"Oh thank lord, other peop-Awe crap!" I had turned around, two girls, one skinny and tan, and one chubby and pale, held up sword to me. "Um...Hi."

"Friend or foe?" Said the skinny one.

"Um, friend." I said.

They put their swords down.

"Um, does anyone know where Canada is?" I asked. They look confused. "Can-A-Da! Part of North America?" More confused looks, "... Cold and woodsy?" They kept the same face, I gave up.

"We know not of this Canada, but we seem to think she would be nice" Said the chubby one. I did a face palm, and asked for bus fair. "Not even fifty cents?" They looked at me confused again. I sighed. "Well, what's you names?" They smiled at that, "I am Katie." The skinny one said. "And I am Sadie. But we are know as Dee and Dum." I smiled at them, "Well, I'm Mizzie." They gasped.

"_The _Mizzie?"


End file.
